


Secret Agent Man

by overthehill



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oh...and Clint singing, SHIELD Husbands, cheesy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthehill/pseuds/overthehill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rare day off and Phil Coulson was planning on staying in bed...what he discovers is even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Agent Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and posting a fic for this awesome awesome fandom. This is also one of my favorite pairings _ever_ , so I hope I have done it justice ♥
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t that Phil Coulson was not a morning person, it was that on the rare (read _extremely rare_ ) day off that he gets, he prefers to stay in bed just a few seconds _minutes_ longer. Smiling, eyes still closed, Phil reached over to the other side of them bed, hand searching for his companion, only to find nothing but air. Cracking open one eye, he frowned. So much for sleeping in. 

Flopping to lie on his back, Phil sighed before pushing himself up and off the bed. Not bothering to put on anymore clothes (since it was his— _their_ —apartment after all), he went in search of his wayward partner wearing only a pair of threadbare sleep pants. The apartment was silent as Phil moved through down the hall, only the sound of the air conditioner was heard. It wasn’t until he neared the kitchen that he heard something that brought a smile onto his face. 

The words to the song, Secret Agent Man, flowed out of the kitchen.

“ _There's a man who leads a life of danger_  
To everyone he meets he stays a stranger  
With every move he makes another chance he takes  
Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow

 _Secret agent man, secret agent man_ ”

Quietly, without bringing any attention to himself; Phil made his way into the kitchen and leaned back to rest an out-of-the-way counter. He stood there, observing as Clint Barton, World’s Best Marksman _his husband_ , stood in front of the stove, his back to Phil, flipping pancakes as he moved his hips to the rhythm of the song. If anyone else was watching this scene playing out in front of him, they’d think they were dreaming, however, it was a sight that Phil prized; something only he gets to witness (and he’d be more than happy to keep it that way).

Not being able to resist the sight before him any longer, Phil moved across the tiled kitchen floor until he was standing directly behind the archer, and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Interesting song choice.” He said with a light chuckle, amused.

“I thought it fit perfectly.” Clint answered, relaxing back against Phil’s bare chest. 

He moved the last pancake off the pan before turning to face the man behind him, arms moving to encircle Phil’s neck, he leaned his forehead against Phil’s and said, 

“Seeing as you are _my_ secret agent man.”

Before pulling the older man down for a lingering kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Brownies for comments!
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://yourlifefrustratesme.tumblr.com)


End file.
